heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chances
Synopsis Helen Jones returns home walking her dog and surprises a young intruder who strikingly resembles her run-away husband decades ago. Later, David finds him in Vernon's barn, and soon Vernon is involved in the wine processing business. Full Summary A man who has not been heard of in 20 years and was presumed dead suddenly makes an appearance in Aidensfield - and seems not to have aged a day - prompting Merton to cross swords with an old adversary. Meanwhile, Vernon's attempts to bring a taste of France to North Yorkshire are swiftly ruined as a wine connoisseur dishes the dirt on Scripps' vineyards. Cast Main Characters *'Jason Durr' as PC Mike Bradley *'Tricia Penrose' as Gina Ward *'David Lonsdale' as David Stockwell *'Derek Fowlds' as Oscar Blaketon *'Peter Benson' as Bernie Scripps *'Geoffrey Hughes' as Vernon Scripps *'Mark Jordon '''as PC Phil Bellamy *'William Simons as PC Alf Ventress Recurring Characters *'''Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson *'Clare Calbraith' as Dr Tricia Summerbee *'Duncan Bell' as Sgt Dennis Merton *'Sarah Tansey' as Jenny Latimer Guest Cast *'Peter Armitage' as Harry Kearton *'Robin Polley' as Henry Swarbrick *'Glynis Brooks' as Helen Jones *'Oliver Chopping' as Anton Berail *'Christine Roberts' as Doris Pilbrow *'Nicky Henson' as Alan Jones *'Pauline Jefferson' as Rebecca Tattershall *'Charles McCurdy' as Mr Hargreaves Music *"The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel *"Just One Look" by The Hollies *"Hide and Seek" by Marty Wilde *"Homeward Bound" by Simon & Garfunkel *"Have a Drink On Me" by Lonnie Donegan﻿ Gallery File:SecondChances1.png|Helen Jones comes home and hears noises upstairs File:SecondChances2.png|The culprit comes running down the stairs File:SecondChances3.png|Helen gets a glimpse of the culprit's look File:SecondChances4.png|Helen was shocked that it looked like her husband that left her File:SecondChances5.png|Helen tries to stop him but he rushed away in his scooter File:SecondChances6.png|Meanwhile, the Aidensfield Arms his holding a treasure game File:SecondChances7.png|Oscar announces the team leader names who hasn't payed yet File:SecondChances8.png|Tom was unsure of his partner that Gina worked out File:SecondChances9.png|Gina hands out the clues and questions File:SecondChances10.png|Alf and Helen meet each other at the railway station File:SecondChances11.png|Helen tells Alf her encounter with her "husband" File:SecondChances12.png|Alf was unsure what to make of Helen's experience File:SecondChances13.png|David encounters the culprit in Helen's house in the barn File:SecondChances14.png|The culprit introduces himself as Anton Berail, a french man File:SecondChances15.png|Alf tells Merton of Helen's case File:SecondChances16.png|Merton becomes interested and orders a follow up File:SecondChances17.png|Vernon and Anton talk about their memoirs in France File:SecondChances18.png|Anton tells his father owns a vineyard and Vernon could start one in the Moors File:SecondChances19.png|Anton's words sparked an idea File:SecondChances20.png|Alf ask Helen to be his partner in the treasure game which she agrees File:SecondChances21.png|Vernon introduces Anton to Bernie File:SecondChances22.png|Bernie gets the feeling he saw Anton before File:SecondChances23.png|That night, Vernon ask if he could use Helen's house for his vineyard File:SecondChances24.png|Helen agrees but plays some tricks on her answers to Vernon File:SecondChances25.png|Mike enjoys his evening listening to The Hollies File:SecondChances26.png|Tom comes home all down after his date didn't turn up File:SecondChances27.png|To his surprise, she did turn up File:DorisPilbrow.png|Doris Pilbrow introduces herself File:SecondChances28.png|Tom was soon overwhelmed File:SecondChances29.png|Next day, Merton becomes suspicious of Vernon's visit after Helen's call File:SecondChances30.png|Merton also orders a resurrection on Alan Jones' £11,000 case File:SecondChances31.png|Tom and Doris are soon on their way for the treasure File:SecondChances32.png|Doris tries to figure out their next clue File:SecondChances33.png|Tom finds Doris too athletic to catch up with her File:SecondChances34.png|Merton was surprised to hear the Kearton handled Alan Jones' case File:SecondChances36.png|Phil and Alf interrogate Vernon about his visit to Helen's house File:SecondChances37.png|Anton tells David how to plant the grapes File:SecondChances38.png|Phil communicates with Anton to assist them down the station File:SecondChances39.png|Harry and Merton reconcile File:SecondChances40.png|Harry tells that Alan embezzled £11,000 from his employer in 1946 File:SecondChances41.png|Anton is soon taken to the station File:SecondChances42.png|Anton's bruise is soon revealed File:SecondChances43.png|Harry confirms he looks alike Alan Jones File:SecondChances44.png|Vernon gives David a suit to promote their wines File:SecondChances45.png|Vernon tells David they will just reuse other products for promotion File:SecondChances46.png|Bernie comes in to the station and shows a young splitting image of Alan Jones File:SecondChances47.png|Vernon bring their samples to the Aidensfield Arms File:SecondChances48.png|Gina and Oscar were impressed and decides to order 3 dozens File:SecondChances49.png|The police suspects that Alan Jones was looking to get £11,000 back File:SecondChances50.png|Anton tells the police that his father started to look back at Helen File:SecondChances51.png|The police soon need a translator for a French telegram to Alan File:SecondChances52.png|The police approach Vernon, known to speak fluently in French File:SecondChances53.png|Vernon tries to read the telegram File:SecondChances54.png|In turn, Vernon ask Jenny to translate it with a mention of a wine press File:SecondChances55.png|The local passenger soon arrives File:SecondChances56.png|Along with Alan Jones File:SecondChances58.png|And his large old wine press File:SecondChances59.png|Alf and Tom soon assist Alan to the station File:SecondChances60.png|Alan and Anton reconcile File:SecondChances61.png|Alan tells Merton that if its possible to reconcile with Helen File:SecondChances62.png|Alan was willing to pay back the missing £11,000 File:SecondChances63.png|Kearton comes by that evening and ask to see Alan Jones File:SecondChances65.png|Tom sees no harm and allows Kearton through File:SecondChances66.png|Kearton drops the cup of tea on purpose File:SecondChances67.png|Kearton assures Alan to keep his mouth shut to the police File:SecondChances68.png|Alf and Helen go through the scavenger hunt File:SecondChances69.png|Helen tells Harry and her known each other for a while File:SecondChances70.png|Helen was soon furious to Alf's question in regards to Alan's stolen money File:SecondChances71.png|Tricia and Mike do their treasure hunt in the rain File:SecondChances72.png|They were soon greeted by a bunch of runaway horses File:SecondChances73.png|Mike and Tricia work to return the horses File:SecondChances74.png|They soon find the owner lying in pain File:SecondChances75.png|Tricia and Mike help Rebecca File:RebeccaTattershall.png|Rebecca thinks Mike was Tricia's husband for the good manners File:Tn 030-1-.png|Tom was soon getting worn out from Doris' runs File:SecondChances76.png|Rebecca is soon taken to hospital and allows Tricia and Mike to stay File:SecondChances77.png|Mike questions if they are in love and happy together File:SecondChances78.png|Tricia was puzzled about the question File:SecondChances79.png|The two answer their question with a kiss File:Tn 031-1-.png|Merton was not happy when Tom tells Harry's visit last night File:SecondChances80.png|Merton becomes suspicious of Kearton's visit excuse last night File:SecondChances81.png|Mike reminds Merton the police were the only who knew of Alan's case File:SecondChances82.png|Vernon continue to demonstrate his wines File:MrHargreaves.png|Hargreaves soon suggest for an expert to sample Vernon's wine File:SecondChances83.png|Fear of their secret discovered, Vernon and David dashed away File:SecondChances84.png|Merton makes an excuse to visit Kearton File:SecondChances85.png|Swarbrick, the wine expert, was impressed of Vernon's left over wine File:SecondChances86.png|Merton demands Kearton to hand his pocketbooks File:SecondChances87.png|Kearton's notes were the answer to the missing link of Alan Jones File:SecondChances88.png|Merton threatens Kearton's family with the truth of Kearton and Helen's relationship File:SecondChances89.png|The police soon got a hold of Kearton's notes File:SecondChances90.png|Alf's comment about secrecy amongst people stir Merton's background File:SecondChances91.png|Merton decides to tell the story why he was demoted File:SecondChances92.png|Merton tells he punched a colleague after his credit was taken away File:SecondChances93.png|Dennis hasn't given in from his temper from the incident File:SecondChances94.png|Vernon was skeptical about the press but Anton was persuasive to sell File:SecondChances95.png|Vernon agrees to purchase as Anton holds a demonstration File:SecondChances96.png|Police finds all witnesses daft, except for Alan Jones File:SecondChances98.png|Alf suggest Alan to make a truthful statement File:SecondChances97.png|Alan tells that Harry took all of the £11,000 File:SecondChances99.png|Alan adds the Kearton threaten to implicate Helen if he doesn't leave File:SecondChances100.png|Alf tells Alan that Harry Kearton wanted his wife only File:SecondChances101.png|That evening, Alf was the winner of the treasure hunt File:SecondChances102.png|Alf notices Mike and Tricia holding hands File:SecondChances103.png|Alf questions how Tom and Doris were going along File:Tn 032-1-.png|Unfortunately, Tom and Doris didn't work out properly File:SecondChances104.png|Alf drops by Helen's house next day to give her prize from the game File:SecondChances105.png|Alf questions what Helen would do if Alan does come back File:SecondChances106.png|Helen answers that she and Alan would pick up where they left off File:SecondChances107.png|Alf gives Alan 15 minutes to talk with Helen File:AlanJones.png|Alan surprises Helen File:HelenJones.png|Helen was happy to see Alan again File:SecondChances108.png|Helen and Alan reconcile File:SecondChances109.png|Mike offers to do Harry's arrest but Merton insist to do it File:SecondChances110.png|Merton faces his challenge of arresting an old colleague File:SecondChances111.png|Vernon holds his wine ceremony that evening in the pub File:SecondChances112.png|Vernon didn't realize Henry has joined the crowd File:SecondChances113.png|Gina soon got interested about Henry's comments File:SecondChances114.png|Henry reveals that the grapes are not native from Yorkshire File:SecondChances115.png|The episode ends with Oscar chuckling over Vernon's doomed business Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven